Sodor's long forgotten secret
by C.J Darley
Summary: i wrote a retelling of Thomas and the magic railroad a while back in the style of a screenplay by the name of shining time. well now i'm retelling the retelling as a proper novel style story .
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Tasha stone and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks, far apart and the magic railroad that brought us together, every story, like a railway has its heroes, meet Thomas he's my number 1 hero.

Hello!

This is the island of sodor where Thomas and his friends live

It's a wonderful place, the engines wouldn't want to be anywhere else .

Gordon was waiting for Thomas at knapford station.

5,6,7,8

'Who do we appreciate? Practicing you numbers Gordon? That's a good engine.'

'I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say?'

'Sodor railway really reliable and right on time signed head of the railway Emily Hatt'

'But you weren't on time little Thomas'

'And you're being bossy Gordon, now if you'll excuse me I'm collecting Mr. Conductor. He's looking after us while Emily hatt takes a much needed break'

'I think we can look after ourselves.'

Diesel 10 thunders through the station.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE AND I WANNA FINSIH IT FAST!'

Gordon shakes

'Diesel 10's back!'

'Yes 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength, a blast from the past who hates steam engines.'

'Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all and on time too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Winds of change

Meanwhile, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley is Mr. Conductor's home town… Shining Time.

Mr. Conductor tries to mend the jukebox with a hammer; he places the hammer on top of the jukebox, kneels down and bumps into the jukebox and the hammer lands on his head.

Back on sodor Thomas was still wondering what about diesel 10 had said.

If diesel has unfinished business there's sure to trouble right around the corner.

At tidmouth sheds. James was having an argument with a fly. Much to henry's amusement

Sandal fly, shoo fly that's it, better still buzz off!

Thomas backs up to some buffers

'Stop Thomas!'

Thomas hits the buffers

'Oh cocking Nora!' exclaimed Thomas . this sent henry and his crew into uncontrollable laughter.

'You weren't concentrating Thomas, lucky for you the buffers were there'. Replied James

'That's what buffers are for to stop engines from crashing, what are you doing in the sheds James? Asked Thomas

'I was naughty and Emily Hatt told me to think of all the ways I could be really useful.'

Diesel 10 sneaks behind Thomas

'She's just trying to make this a better railway for us, the harder we work the less she'll need to bring diesels in to help.'

'HELP YOU? (Laughs) you'll always need help! ,'cause steam engines are cowardly cranky worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly!'

'No we're not!'

'Yes you are!'

'Aren't!'

'Are!'

A tall blonde figure walked around to the shed's after hearing the noise. Silence! She boomed like her grandfather and father before her.

'James this is not how we treat our guests! Especially guests that may be coming to the railway permanently .diesel 10 here along with another 2 diesels will be evaluated by Mr. Conductor once he gets here. He's running a little late .he was knocked out by a hammer or something. Now get back to work. At once. '

Emily hatt then spoke firmly to diesel 10.

'And diesel 10 you are back here at my discretion, my father warned me about you and your bumbling sidekicks. You are only here because you were the only engines available. If I here of any monkey business I will send you back to your own railway and as I don't do second chances you will do very well to remember that!

Emily hatt returned to her car and drove away.

'Well seen as you guys are destined for the scrap heap anyway, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I've come back to find a lost engine I'm going to destroy him and dominate you then you'll be nothing but useless scrap! 'Said diesel 10

' You won't dominate us and you won't destroy him we won't let you and neither will Mr Conductor I'm off to fetch him now said Thomas '

What lost engine?! Said James to no one in particular


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Conductor had finally received the all clear to travel to sodor.

'Hello Mr C' called a familiar voice

It was Tasha stone; she rarely visited shining time now that she'd retired after a 40 year career.

'Hello Tasha 'said Mr. Conductor. And the two shared a friendly hug.

Tasha noticed Mr Conductor's suitcase.

'Going anywhere nice? 'Asked Tasha.

'The island of sodor' replied Mr Conductor.

'I wish I was going with you, but unless I can find goldust there's little hope, shame really, I'd love to go back just one more time.

'I wish I could help you Tasha really I do. But the truth is my family's goldust supply is starting to dry up, but if I can find some I'll come back and bring you to sodor'

'I'll hold you to that! Anyway give my love to Thomas and Gordon if they're still around, they are aren't they? Asked Tasha. She'd worked at the big station at the end of the line before coming to shining time and was sure that they'd been long since scrapped.

'Don't worry Tasha Thomas and Gordon are still around in fact they're the best shape of their lives. The others are still around too'

'All of them?

'That's for damn sure '

Tasha sighed with relief.

'That's good to hear 'said Tasha 'oh and give Topham this for me '.it was a copy of a photo of Tasha's daughter Olivia along with Topham, Stephen and Emily hatt with Thomas in the background.

'She used to call that 'the family portrait' Olivia used to look at the picture every night before she went to bed and protected it as if it was a bar of solid gold.

'Topham passed on a year ago, I'm surprised the news didn't reach you that Emily is running the railway now'

'Oh' Tasha was both surprised and delighted.

'Well I'll not keep you any longer goodbye Mr. C'

And with that Mr Conductor disappeared in a cloud of goldust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gordon was returning to the sheds after pulling the express when n he saw Mr. Conductor stood by the side of the line.

'Hello Mr. Conductor' called Jeremy Gordon's driver

'Hello Jeremy ,Gordon , I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give me a ride to knapford I need to get my orders from Emily before she leaves.

'Climb aboard Mr C' called Jeremy.

The journey to knapford was over relatively quickly and Mr Conductor was soon receiving his orders from Emily hatt, who had chosen to stick around rather than let the engines cause chaos.

'Keep an eye on diesel 10 and his bumbling sidekicks, there's something about them that doesn't sit well with me'

'Be sure to keep an eye on Henry's health'

'Yes ma'am said Mr. conductor.

'Stop calling me ma'am it's far too formal for my liking, call me Emily speaking of which I don't recall your name'

Mr Conductor looked embarrassed ashamed in fact.

'My name is err'

'Well spit it out, it can't be that bad'

'My name is Logan'

Emily was trying not to laugh

'You kept that quiet 'she said trying not to laugh in his face

'So would you if your name was Logan?' said Mr Conductor

'Well Logan I must go now, I've laid on accommodation for you at tidmouth sheds but do try to keep the monkey business to a minimum '

The monkey business didn't take long to materialise as Mr. Conductor spotted Thomas and Percy playing 'Truck Tennis' a game which Mr. conductor found rather amusing even though he wouldn't dare admit that to Emily.

OI! You two! Leave it out will you, there's a time and a place for truck tennis but it isn't now, so get back to work please. Thomas and Percy didn't need to be told twice.

That night at tidmouth shed's Mr. Conductor was making a cup of hot chocolate

'Needs more sugar' he thought

Just then diesel 10 sidled up alongside the shed's raised pinchy and tore down the scaffolding at the side of the shed.

"_What in the name of bloody hell_?!" Mr Conductor yelled so loudly that the engines woke at once.

'Cinders and ashes its diesel 'cried Thomas

Hello twinkle toes! I've got a plan and you're not in it!

'You can't catch me diesel!

Mr Conductor blew his whistle but nothing happened.

'Losing your sparkle ha? What perfect timing! Now tell me where the lost engine is?'

'You won't find him ill make sure of that!

'You're not clever enough to stop me!' shouted diesel 10

'Oh yes I am!'

Mr Conductor held up a bag of sugar and much to diesel 10's horror headed for his fuel tank.

What's that? Shrieked diesel 10

'It's sugar diesel and if I pour this in your tank it'll seize you up for good!

'Make the most of tonight twinkle toes! Because you won't like tomorrow, neither will that line of tin kettles!'

'Mr. Conductor what happened to your sparkle?

'I don't know Thomas ill have to sleep on that.

'On your sparkle?'

Mr Conductor managed a wry smile.

'No Thomas, but on the problem of what happened to it, now get to sleep all of you, or we really wont like tomorrow'


End file.
